


The Spacer's Litany

by solracht



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Spacer (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solracht/pseuds/solracht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were your mother's child. You were not the ghost that haunted her.<br/>(An ode to Spacer Shepard and the things that they once were.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spacer's Litany

You were gap-toothed smiles in family photos and tiny feet rushing to keep up with the pounding rhythm of military-issued boots against hard, cold floors.

You were not life-or-death decisions made while sea salt stung your eyes and the desperate plea of  _please, leave me behind_ filled your ears.

You were living up to the name Shepard and kicking your own ass just to make sure everyone knew that you were your mother’s child, yes, and you were going to make her proud with every step you took (and show her up in the process with smirks and extranet messages that read,  _'What's wrong, old woman? Can't keep up?'_ ).

You were not a name that was whispered with fear and disgust in dark, quiet corners or cheered by half-dead soldiers struggling to find any reason, any reason at all, to keep going, to keep moving.

You were a soldier from birth, born and bred into the Alliance. 

You were not the colors black and white and you were not answering to the image of a man who gave more questions than he answered.

You were simple, you were sweet. You were not alien blood staining your hands and human blood weighing heavily on your shoulders and dying a million deaths in a war that you only found yourself in by complete and total accident.

But you are now.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this drabble on saintshepard at tumblr, as well.  
> i feel like spacer!shepard is in over their heads a little more than you'd initially think they would be. i mean, yeah, they come from a military family, but reapers? spectre status? i doubt they had any of this in mind when they signed up, man.


End file.
